requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Children of the Naga
'Children of the Naga' '' Purpose: To escape the Requiem's endless suffering and reach the quiet stillness of enlightenment. ''Doctrine: ''First, to accept what they are and not deny it: dead, territorial, inhuman monsters. Second, to free themselves of doubt. Third, to put behind them the old, distracting comforts of rituals and traditions. Fourth, rigorous meditation and self denial to teach themselves that blood brings no real satisfaction and that there is no need to desire it. And finally, to uproot hate from their thoughts, deeds, and spirits. ''Membership: ''The Sakadagami originate in Thailand, and might be thought of (though somewhat simplistically) as a Buddhist version of the Ordo Dracul. They are monks and philosophers rather than researchers and scientists, however, and could just as easily be termed a Golconda cult. Those who seek out the Children of the Naga are frequently those in need of refuge: unwanted childer, incompetent hunters, humanists who couldn't cope with their new existence, or monsters dangerously close to losing themselves to the Beast. It is unusual for Western Kindred to join, but not completely unknown. 'Benefits' • The character is introduced to the Treasures of Mae Ji. These are mechanically identical, though cinematically different, to Mysteries of the Dragon, except that the Coil of the Voivode is replaced with the Treasure of Updana. If the character does not possess a Mystery Coil from another source, the Treasure of Updana must be his Mystery Coil. The Coil of the Voivode and the Treasure of Updana are fundamentally opposed; a character who has learned one may never learn the other. These Coils may be bought as out-of-Clan Disciplines, and are subject to the usual limit on non-Mystery Coils. Status in the Children of the Naga does not count as Ordo Dracul Status for this purpose. Thus a character who is one of the Children of the Naga but not a member of the Ordo Dracul can learn the Treasure of Updana but no other Mysteries, whereas a character who is a member of both can learn other Mysteries up to her Ordo Dracul status. •• Urgency is the enemy of self-mastery. The Sakadagami teach the virtue of patience, giving the character the Patient Merit free of charge. ••• The character gains the Meditative Mind (••) Merit free of charge. If he already has this Merit, he instead gains Meditative Mind (••••). •••• The monk learns to master her own thoughts and desires, making it significantly more difficult for others to impose their will on hers. The character gains the Indomitable Merit. ••••• The most devoted Sakadagami forsake even their own names in their dedication. The character gains three free dots of the Anonymity Merit. 'The Treasure of Updana' • Mind like an Open Sore: At will, the Sakadagami can temporarily withhold the part of her Vitae that causes blood addiction. Doing so makes the Vitae a pale, straw-colored fluid which is neither unpalatable nor delicious. •• Mind like a Gale of Wind: The Sakadagami teaches her body to deny its craving for blood. She is not considered Hungry until she is down to 2 or fewer Vitae, and not considered Starving until there is no more Vitae in her system. Additionally, if she feeds from other Kindred the roll to resist blood addiction receives a +2 modifier. ••• Mind Like a Flowing River: The monk is able to minimize the damage that the Vinculum can do. Her own blood only causes Vinculi that last one month, and the Sakadagami sheds the Vinculum after one month, instead of the usual year. •••• Mind like a Flash of Lightning: The character's blood cannot be identified as belonging to any clan, should someone attempt to do so using the Taste of Family or more rarified methods like Blut Alchemie. Moreover, she may spend one Vitae to remove a temporary Condition that is affecting her, or one Willpower to remove a persistent Condition. ••••• Mind like a Diamond: The Sakadagami receives no dice penalties on detachment rolls for not possessing a Touchstone, and does not receive the Languid Condition when her last Touchstone is lost. '''Source' ''Ancient Bloodlines, ''pp 125-129. Category:Factions Category:Cults Category:Coils Category:Translations